Lenore and Sam
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Two OneShots about Lenore, the cow drinking vampire, and Sam. Slight AU. Joint project with Lalis. Dedicated to all who have been persecuted for being different.
1. Too Right

**Lenore and Sam**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

_Winchestersgirl Note:_ Okay, all. This is two chapters – each written by a different writer. It's an AU with Lenore (the vampire who drinks cow blood) and Sammy. _Lalis _and I have each written one (mine second). We'd like you to review on both! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

_Lalis Note:_ This fic is slightly AU, it starts after Sam takes Lenore, but it's like he didn't have to come back for the hunter guy, OK? As usual, please review!

**Lalis' Version (in Sam's POV):**

As I took Lenore in my arms, I started quickly searching for somewhere in that house I could lay her down. She looked so weak, so fragile… I was suddenly taken by a deeper feeling of anger for that guy who'd hurt her so badly.

I mean, come on. The girl was already drinking _cow blood_ to restrain herself from hurting _us_, and she was moving out that very night If that's not enough reason to leave her alone, what on Earth would be?

After scanning a room or two – Jesus, that house was much bigger than it looked! – I finally found a bedroom. Which did justice to its name, I might add: there was nothing but a big bed and an open window. I walked over quickly and laid the vampire down on the bed, looking deep into her wide black eyes. She was frightened, anyone could tell.

I took her cold hand in mine, gently stroking it with my thumb as I saw the first tears trail down her paper-white face. Lenore's breath was heavy and fast, and I could barely notice her first attempt to whisper me something.

"Sammy…" Of course I didn't mention I hated to be called that by anyone else but Dean. Her hand squeezed mine a little tighter. "I was so scared, I thought… I thought he was gonna kill me, Sammy… He… He still is gonna kill me, I can sense that…"

"Shh, baby, he's not." I went around the bed and laid down beside her, stroking her gorgeous jet-black hair. "You're safe with me, OK? It's over now."

It hurt me to see her crying so hard; I don't know why that hit me so deeply, but I'd always been like that. Dean was the strong one, the tough one, the soldier-slash-hunter I'd grown up with. But I was never like him… Maybe that was my problem: I didn't even want to. Right then and there, all I was concerned about was Lenore. Who seemed to relax a little bit when I said that.

Suddenly, I remembered I'd left my brother alone with the guy. _Damn it_. Reluctantly, I let go of Lenore, who widened her eyes again as soon as I'd reached the doorway. Her shaky voice was no louder than a whisper:

"Sammy, please don't leave me alone tonight…"

I turned around hastily, not wanting to stick around while Dean could be in a lot of danger with the other dude. "I'll be right back, I promise." It was quiet outside… _Too quiet_. Without looking back at the sobbing vampire on the bed (OK, that's one strange sentence), I ran off to meet Dean…

… Only to find him standing by a dead hunter on the floor.

"Jesus!" He looked proud. Yep, that's my brother! "You killed him?"

"Well, Sammy, I see you went to college for a reason!"

It didn't take much to convince him to stay over and head off in the morning. We were both exhausted, but that wasn't the main reason I wanted to crash there instead of the motel:I wanted to be there for Lenore. I'd promised.

Soon I reached the room where I'd left her, and found her all curled up under an old, ripped sheet she'd probably found nearby. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with fear, her white face still showing obvious tear tracks.

I said no words, just kicked off my shoes and got under the sheet beside her, wrapping my arms tightly around her trembling body, pressing her back against my chest. She seemed to relax at that, and her thin lips curved into a grateful smile when I announced:

"Well, he's not gonna bother you or anybody else now. I told you not to worry, baby."

"Sam, thank you… Thank you so much!"

I responded only by planting a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Of course, I didn't see fit to mention that Dean had actually done all the work… When it suddenly occurred to me:

"Weren't you supposed to run away tonight?" I asked, pulling her a bit closer.

"It wouldn't kill me to wait a day, would it?" She responded, as her eyes slowly closed down.

It was almost dawn.

When we whispered "goodnight", our eyes were already shut. In a second, Lenore and I fell into a deep sleep, together. Even if it was for just one night, it certainly felt like nothing in the world could go wrong right then, because that was too right. She belonged in my arms, and that's where she was staying.


	2. Too Wrong

**Lenore and Sam**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

_WinchestersGirl Note:_ My version! Hope you're enjoying! Also, we dedicated the story to all who have been persecuted for being different!

**WinchestersGirl Version:**

Sam gently laid Lenore down on the motel room bed. She winced, her cuts stinging just a little more.

"Sorry," he whispered, pushing the hair out of her face. He had to patch her up.

"It's okay," she replied, hoarsely.

He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed their first aid supplies. Coming out, he sat next to her on the bed.

Sam put some soap on the slightly damp washcloth and cleaned off her face before drying it. Gently, he applied antibiotic and bandaged her cuts.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, as she slowly sat up.

They locked eyes and for a moment Sam could see the part of her that was so like him it actually scared him. She was strong; she resisted what she really was. She fought the evil and she was resourceful. For a second, Sam could actually see himself dating her.

And then the fact that she was a vampire came back into his mind and he looked away.

She knew what he was thinking; knew that she was thinking the same thing.

And maybe in a different world, they would be together. But not this one.

And, unfortunately, they knew it.


End file.
